Sortilegio
by Stellar BS
Summary: UA "es imposible negar los deseos del cuerpo y más difícl hacer callar al corazón" RTxTT, one-shot


**Declaración****:** Shaman King no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por esparcimiento nada más.

**Advertencia****:** bien este fic es muy cursi, los personajes están un "poco" sacados de contexto (me encanta hacer eso e_e) este sería mi primer RenxTamao, así que no sean muy crueles :B será un universo alterno que originalmente era parte de un proyecto del colegio (del que ya salí, por eso lo publico)

**Sortilegio**

En medio de su cuarto con la vista en el techo rememorando imágenes que sólo para él tenían sentido se encontraba un joven, que, en otro tiempo, fuese conocido como el guerrero más temerario que se había visto, pero ahora la situación era totalmente distinta, divagaba es sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios instintos.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía tremendamente incomodo, algo parecía estar fuera de lugar, su mente lo había abandonado, o al menos eso sentía, por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a sentirse como un hombre común y corriente con deseos y necesidades típicas de su género, debía reconocer que se encontraba bastante frustrado en ese aspecto ¿y cómo no estarlo cuando toda su vida se la dedicó a la guerra y todo lo que hizo se guiaba por la estrategia y la estructuración?

Claramente su hombría tuvo que ser enterrada en los rincones más recónditos de su ser, pero entonces ¿por qué no podía sacar de su cabeza tales ideas? Todo había comenzado horas antes cuando en medio de una simple conferencia, una de las tantas que escuchaba a diario, había notado que la joven princesa se desenvolvía con soltura en frente de todos los otros diplomáticos, escuchó algunos comentarios que le desagradaron bastante sobre lo bella que lucía y lo mucho que había crecido.

Pero fue en ese momento cuando de pronto lo vio, todo pareció aclararse en ese instante, sí, el tiempo había pasado para ella, por consiguiente para él también, ella estaba hermosa y podía ser objeto de deseo para cualquier hombre, pero él era el único que gozaba de su compañía a diario, entonces ¿podía llegar a desearla? Y si fuese así ¿era eso correcto?

Sintió temor por la respuesta, es que si eso llegaba a pasar su trabajo como guardaespaldas se vería afectado, pero por otro lado no podía sepultar su deseo, sabía que entre ellos existía atracción, eso era evidente para todos, no lo disimulaban; sin embargo a solas nunca concretaron nada, se veían sólo como amigos, aunque le doliera así debía ser, no todo en la vida puede ser felicidad ¿o si? Era difícil disimular, no quería hacerlo ¿cómo controlar ese cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago cuando se encontraba a su lado? Quería por un instante olvidarse de todo y sentir su aroma, su voz susurrándole al oído, sus manos palpando su cuerpo…

_-__¡ya basta!_- gritó de pronto poniéndose de pié –_iré por algo de beber_- agregó mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a su cocina; el, que por lo demás, le pareció eterno; estaba demasiado tenso y sediento, pero no era agua lo que necesitaba para calmar esa sed, más bien quería… no, no podía permitirse siquiera pensarlo, pero ¿cómo podía borrar su deseo y sepultarlo donde fuese imposible encontrarlo? Quería verla, quería sentirla cerca, aunque sólo fuese eso. El agua sólo lo hizo sentir peor, de manera que no tuvo más remedio que volver a la cama para ver el techo otra vez…

…

Mientras tanto la joven heredera leía una novela romántica en su alcoba, le encantaba leerlas por el simple hecho que se olvidaba de sus propias inquietudes cuando lo hacía, se imaginaba a sí misma como protagonista de la historia, viviendo un amor sin límites, que soportara todo para verse realizado. Todo tan perfecto

Tan irreal.

A su lado un oso de peluche marrón que le recordaba a cada instante lo importante y preciada que era la paz para la gente de su pueblo, la persona que se le obsequió sabía bien lo que significaba la guerra y el por qué no debía revivirse. Había sido soldado desde muy niño y ahora estaba a cargo de su seguridad.

Ren Tao.

Ella lo tomaba como ejemplo, por lo que a pesar de su corta edad tenía claro que su vida siempre sería la misma: vivir por la paz y luchar por ella aunque su vida fuese opaca y sombría, ella podía permitirse vivir de ese modo, siempre y cuando todo permaneciera como estaba, dejó a un lado la novela y miró por la ventana.

_-que bella está la noche- _suspiró_ -hace un poco de calor, el clima está bastante agradable_-

En medio de la oscuridad unos ojos dorados muy intensos la miraban con detenimiento ¿en qué momento salió de su buhardilla y fue directamente al lugar al que deseaba ir desde hacía ya tantas horas? No lo supo, sólo sintió que su cuerpo actúo por iniciativa propia. Su corazón latió con fuerza, su respiración se aceleró y tragó duro saliva, su mente estaba en blanco y sus ojos no perdían de vista cada movimiento de la joven, quería acercarse, pero no podía, se lo impedía la fuerza de la razón, pero ¡al diablo con eso! Se acercó lo suficientemente despacio para que ella no se asustara, quería ver sus ojos en medio de la noche, aunque fuese desde lejos.

-_yo… quisiera verte esta noche_- el corazón del joven se detuvo al oír esa frase de boca de la muchacha ¿para quién era? ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¿Cómo no verlo antes si era obvio? una joven de su clase debía tener a un chico que la mereciera en su corazón…

"_Estúpido, mil veces estúpido" _pensó mientras interiormente comenzó a temblar, pero tenía orgullo no permitiría que nadie supiera lo que le pasaba.

_-¿cómo puedo decir que te amo sin arriesgarme a perderte?_- volvió a hablar la chica, otra frase más, vil estocada directa al corazón –_por favor sólo esta noche, sé que estás ahí, Ren, sal ya_- el aludido no supo en que momento ella había notado su presencia, pero por inercia hizo lo que le pidió.

Caminó hacía ella, pero sus sentidos no respondían, estando cara a cara no podía hacer nada más que mirarla y sentirse sumergido en esos ojos rosa que lo atrapaban, que lo llegan de intriga y de deseo, que lo elevaban a cielo, pero esos mismos ojos ahora lo mataban por dentro, lo torturaban, lo herían.

Ella no parecía notar que por su causa el soldado se encontrara en tal nebulosa de confusión, es más solo se deleitaba con su compañía intentaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero él evitó estoicamente cualquier contacto visual, se sintió ofendida ante tal reacción, por lo que posó su vista en el estrellado cielo.

–_las estrellas se ven particularmente bellas esta noche ¿no te parece?_- comentó la chiquilla como forma de romper el hielo, pero no hubo reacción de parte de su compañero, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha.

_-¿quién es?_- rompió su silencio el otrora soldado alzando la vista, exigía una respuesta inmediata por lo que la chica se volteó para verlo directamente.

_-__¿a qué te refieres?_-

-_lo siento, no me incumbe_- se excusó un tanto apenado, es que auque quisiera saber no tenía derecho a menos de que ella le contase, eso dependía de ella… en general todo dependía de ella, era un juego… un peligroso y desquiciante juego, que ahora no se sentía dispuesto a jugar.

_-¿lo sientes?_-preguntó Tamao confundida.-_ No entiendo, pero no importa, sino quieres hablar no te forzaré a hacerlo_- se acercó un poco al joven y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, cerró sus ojos, sabía que no obtendría respuesta de parte del ex guerrero, pero no le importaba, ahora sólo quería sentir ese aroma que embriagaba sus sentidos, que le llenaba por dentro, sólo con sentirlo cerca. Él por su lado, perdió toda capacidad de reacción, ni siquiera pudo responder como hubiese querido, sólo se permitió acariciar su cabello, en un acto que si bien sorprendió a la niña no le inquietó y respondió a su caricia con un leve suspiro –_la noche perfecta_- agregó.

-_¿por qué?-_ cuestionó el muchacho, para él no era perfecta, tal vez el momento lo era, pero no el resto.

-_porque estás aquí, es primera vez que las estrellas brillan para mí-_ sus rostros se encontraron frente a frente, mientras las luz de la luna caía delicadamente sobre sus cuerpos. Los ojos de la princesa atraparon los del joven perteneciente a la dinastía Tao, las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un rosa suave, reacción que él notó y observó encantado, era primera vez que conseguía una reacción de ese tipo en una mujer, pero lo que más gustaba era que esa reacción fuese provocada en ella, con el dorso de la mano acarició la sonrojada mejilla, el contacto con esa piel tan suave lo electrizó y su corazón latió más fuerte de lo normal, pero la retiró en ese momento, no es que se sintiera incomodo, sólo que no era correcto, mas ella no entendió así.

_-deberías ir a la cama, es tarde__, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano- _dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de su lado.

_-lo sé, pero no quiero dormir, no quiero que esto se acabe__- _la pupilas del chico se dilataron –_no sabes como deseaba tenerte cerca-_

_-¿tenerme cerca? Eso quiere decir que tú…- _no pudo seguir hablando porque el dedo índice de la muchacha se posó sobre sus labios, contacto que lo estremeció, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y su respiración se cortó para luego dar paso a un jadeo poco sonoro, pero que de todos modos salía de lo habitual.

-_yo… sólo quiero que este momento dure por siempre- _habló ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acercaba un poco más, él dejó de obedecer a su lógica y actúo según sus instintos tomó la barbilla de hija del rey y rozó sus labios con los de ella, al principio lento, luego más intenso, la chica correspondió al beso entre suspiros, provocados por la sorpresa del acto y por la intensidad con el que fue profesado, fue un beso posesivo, que por poco corta la respiración, el muchacho estaba conciente de lo que hacía, pero aún así se sorprendió cuando sus manos se situaron en la estrecha cintura femenina.

Ella por su parte se comenzó a contagiar del frenesí de su compañero y correspondió a su beso, entregándose sumisa a una sensación nueva para ella, una mezcla entre ternura y pasión, no sabía exactamente a donde llegaría, mas tampoco quería que se detuviera, se estremeció un poco cuando sintió que el muchacho tocó una de sus piernas y en una acción desesperada, rápida, que no le permitió reaccionar, entraron en su cuarto.

-_permíteme amarte esta noche, sólo esta noche- _dijo él con la respiración entrecortada y envuelto en una extraña sensación de deseo que tenía reprimido hacía mucho, la intensidad de su mirada confundió de sobremanera a la joven ¿amor o deseo? Y ¿solo esa noche? Pasado eso ¿qué? Lo miró confusa e interpuso sus manos entre sus cuerpos.

_-yo… no puedo…- _se apartó –_lo siento, yo te amo, pero no puedo… no de este modo-_

_-¿me amas?- _una frase tan simple, a él se le hizo tan ajena, era increíble que alguien como ella pudiera albergar alguna clase de sentimiento hacia él y si era así debía retribuir aquel hermoso gesto de igual modo _–enséñame a amarte…- _eso era suficiente para ella, podía ser poco, pero ¿qué más podía pedir?

-_será difícil, pero estaré contigo, lo prometo- _dijo para luego besarlo con la delicadeza que le era tan propia, las manos de ambos se deslizaron por el cuerpo del otro, claro que él actuaba con premura, mientras que ella era tierna y dulce.

Pronto las cosas se intensificaron y casi inconcientemente se dirigieron a la cama, él sobre ella, su boca abandonó los femeninos labios para dirigirse a su cuello, la muchacha tembló y gimió levemente, mientras él la despojaba del camisón con el que dormía.

_-__quiero continuar con esto, pero depende de ti- _dijo él con un hilo de voz, esperaba su aprobación, ardía en llamas, atado a las cadenas irrompibles del deseo, pero todo, para variar, dependía de ella, mas esta vez lo prefería así, era agradable estar en sus manos.

_-lo deseo y lo sabes__; continúa- _acarició sus mejillas y lo besó de manera diferente a las ocasiones anteriores –_quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo-_

_-yo… también lo deseo, Tamao- _sus palabras taladraron su alma –_y-yo… no quiero lastimarte… nunca he estado así con alguien. Nunca-_ susurró con duda y ella le sonrió con un suave rubor y fue entonces cuando Ren sintió valor.

Ella lo amaba y lo aceptaba tal y como era, no le importaba si sus manos estaban teñidas de sangre, lo amaba y sanaría su alma… lo sanaría de su pasado.

Dejó que todo el deseo que por años tenía escondido aflorara libremente, acarició sus piernas, mientras con su boca besaba la recién expuesta piel de la doncella.

Se encontraban en el momento más desquiciante de sus vidas y debían aprovecharlo al máximo, aunque sabían que tenían que darse tiempo, por eso el guerrero acariciaba insistentemente a la princesa, era su forma de demostrarle afecto y contagiarla de su deseo, sin saberlo, o más bien sin que fuera su principal intención, estimulaba la frágil figura femenina que temblaba bajo su cuerpo y se estremecía con cada contacto y a cambio le retribuía posando sus delicadas manos sobre la piel del muchacho de mirada penetrante, que ya se alistaba para lo que se venía, la miró un momento antes de continuar, sonrosada y con los ojos brillantes, le parecía más hermosa aún, pero sus labios que se encontraban ligeramente hinchados debido a los besos que él mismo le propinó y fue lo más estimulante para Ren.

Es que eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, era demasiado para alguien como él, aun cuando era el momento sintió temor ¿temor? No, temor era una palabra que definitivamente él no conocía, jamás lo sintió, ni siquiera cuando su vida peligraba, pero ¿qué demonios lo estaba deteniendo? Maldita confusión; rebelde corazón, desconocida pasión, sincero amor, sí definitivamente mucho para él.

_-te amo- _susurró ella, benditas palabras que llegaban en el momento preciso.

_-yo…_-

-_no digas nada… por favor-_ dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cabeza del chico, estímulo final e inicio de la locura, así despojándose de la poca ropa que cubría su cuerpo a esas alturas comenzó a acariciarla intensamente, ambos cuerpos reaccionaron producto de los constantes roces, sintiéndose ambos presos de la lujuria del minuto, benditos momentos de unión que se aproximaban… minutos de éxtasis que se volvieron horas en medio de las acogedores sábanas, húmedas para ese entonces.

Se encontraban tan lejos del mundo, tan lejos de los juicios de la cambiante sociedad, a veces piadosa, otras tantas crítica, unidos, solo uno, por primera vez, suplicantes de que no fuese la última, entregándose el uno al otro, entre suaves caricias y besos cargados de pasión y ternura. La joven que se contorsionaba bajo él, sintiendo lo arrebatador de la masculinidad del muchacho golpear su intimidad, pensó que eran dueños el uno del otro y no pretendían nada más de lo que pudiesen dar.

Complemento perfecto, nadie más que ellos podían entenderse así, siendo tan distintos. Tan opuestos.

Él simplemente se concentraba en ella, todo era ideal, el momento, el lugar, definitivamente la noche era perfecta, explorando juntos la flor de su sexo, el cuerpo masculino cayó jadeante sobre ella cuando alcanzó su límite, recibiendo caricias de las delicadas manos en su cabello violeta y su cuello.

Tamao lo sintió temblar cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron con un inocente movimiento de su parte. No vio lo que le provocó, pero supuso era placentero para él por lo que lo hizo de nuevo y sonrió feliz al saberlo indefenso.

Ren alzó la mirada para enfrentarse a los ojos fresas que lo enloquecían y la encontró sonrosada, pero feliz. Besó sus labios en agradecimiento del momento vivido y las largas pestañas de Tamao le cosquillearon las mejillas. La abrazó un poco más alzándola levemente y ambos cuerpos reaccionaron al aún estar unidos.

Ella jadeó contra sus labios y mordió el inferior levemente.

_-te amo, Ren… eres la persona que más amo. No me dejes por favor- _

_-eso nunca-_ sentenció él una vez que se apartó de su boca para verla a los ojos. _–siempre te protegeré, nadie te hará daño. Yo siempre estaré contigo-_

_-Ren- _Tamao sintió sus ojos humedecer ante tal declaración.

-_no llores princesa- _besó su mejilla derecha con devoción. _–Mi princesa- _susurró a modo de corrección.

-_júrame que esto no terminará, Ren, te lo suplico_- la pidió la niña.

_-te lo juro por la paz que hemos jurado proteger y por los sentimientos que provocas en mí- _dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos de Tamao entre las suyas.

La joven sonrió y de sus ojos cayeron dos lágrimas que no reprimió. Era irreal el que todo cambiase de pronto que ahora fuese libres, al menos en soledad.

Ren se retiró del frágil cuerpo femenino con delicadeza y se recostó a su lado. La abrazó y permanecieron así un rato. Sin hablarse ni moverse.

Se acariciaron luego de un rato. Hasta que Tamao se atrevió a acercarse a los labios de su compañero para besarlo lenta y sensualmente.

_-quiero estar contigo a cada instante, Ren, quiero que seas lo último que vea antes de dormir y lo primero que vea en la mañana al despertar. Dormir siempre a tu lado. Estar entre tus brazos. Ser tuya toda la vida… sólo tuya, porque yo te amo más de lo que debería estar permitido-_

_-Tamao- _llamó Ren suavemente. –_no podemos; está tu padre, está el pueblo ¿dónde quedaría la paz que tanto hemos cuidado?-_

_-amor mío- _continuó ella. –_la paz no se verá alterada por esto y mi padre y el pueblo tienen que entendernos-_

_-no, pequeña, no todo es tan simple…-_ Tamao quiso replicar, pero él se lo impidió. _–esto no terminará porque nos tenemos mutuamente, pero nadie debe saberlo, por lo menos por ahora- _y la besó como no lo había hecho.

Estaban sellando un pacto de amor y fidelidad.

Porque no era el momento de vivir su amor libremente, pero podrían esperar.

Era secreto, era su sortilegio.

**Fin **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es la primera vez que escribo con esta pareja. Como había dicho este proyecto es antiguo (desde hace como dos años) y era parte de un trabajo en mi colegio, pero como ya egresé y ahora estoy en la universidad quise publicarlo, dado que lo encontré en una olvidada carpeta… encontré otros que quizá suba también, pero tengo que esperar como me va con este.

Es un UA porque mi tema era el "amor secreto" y el título era "sortilegio" que significa: magia o embrujo. Y como apenas una cría se me vino esto de la princesa y el soldado, un cliché, pero me gusta.

Espero que me dejen su opinión.

RenxTamao 4ever!

Saludos.

PS: intenté corregirlo, pero se nota que era muy niña cuando lo escribí ¿no?


End file.
